10 Years Later
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Ulquiorra shows up at Orihime's door step ten years after the winter war ends   I do not own Bleach only Kenji
1. Ulquiorra's Back

_**Ten Years Later**_

_**Ulquihime- After the Winter War**_

_**Pyro: This is more rated for Orihime's foul mouth**_

Orihime's POV

It's been 10 years since the winter war and Ulquiorra hasn't kept his promise that he made me the night before; that if he died he'd come find me again and he'd stay.

His son Kenji has been trying to find out more about him but all I can give him is that he died and that I miss him very used to kick and scream when he didn't get more but now he has stopped asking since I would start crying.

Today was different when Kenji came up to me I felt something was off like he had a bad dream, "Baby what's wrong did you have another nightmare?" He shakes his head, "No, but mommy I think dad will come home soon even if he's dead you know like those shinigami that are always checking up on me."

When he says that I stiffen remembering when I found out I was pregnant the shinigami had to check the spiritual pressure and do other test to make sure there's nothing hollow or evil in my son. They do checkups randomly every month or 2.

"Do you really believe that?" I know I'm crying but who wouldn't be crying. My son simply nods as he hugs me tight. Kenji is so caring like me but he's so much like his father.

"Mom I think I'm going back to bed goon night." I smile and wish my son goodnight as someone starts knocking at the door.

"Kenji, can you please answer the door?"

That's when I hear it, "Mom, there's a freak at the door."

Right away I run to the door and see Ulquiorra standing in the hall way with a surprised face not counting me jumping into his arms.

"Oh Ulquiorra it took you longer than suspected but your here again."

Kenji looks at the man that I'm hugging, "Mom, who is this guy?"

"Oh yeah I guess I told you nothing about your father huh." Kenji nods, "Well Kenji this is your father Ulquiorra Ceifer and Ulquiorra this is your son Kenji."

Ulquiorra looks at me, "My son...?"

He has a baffled look on his face with another emotion that I've never seen on his face before. I blush and start to play with my hands still wanting to yell at him as loud as I can so I point to the game room that I had sound proofed.

When Kenji closes the door to his special room and I hear a hint of video games I start to yell, "Ulquiorra, what the fuck took you so long? I know that regeneration takes a while but you fucking ass hole do you know what its like to a single mom that is 16 and has no family. I had to finish fucking school online. Thank god for that the old couple that own my appt helped me whenever I asked them. I would have fucking taken care of my fucking son that you had given me." I look down and when I look up at him I know there are tears in my eyes, "I just wanted Kenji to have a father figure someone to take care of him. I wanted you to be back with me. I wanted your arms around me like that night before Ichigo and the others showed up. I wanted to wake up with you moving my hair away from my eyes. Ulquiorra it's your entire fault. I had fallen in love with you and even when I tried to give other men chances all I could think about you. Before you say anything it was never an Ichigo like crush with you." I look down againand keep on blushing, "With you it was more of an obsession complete love. I never been with anyone but you and that's how I want it."

I was going to keep on babbling but Ulquiorra stops me by a simple passionate kiss, "Oh Orihime," I look at him shocked but love that he seems to be able to call me by my name, "please shut up." Now that's surprising, "I love you and that's the reason why I let myself be turned human by Kisuke."

"Wait, you're human...?"

He nods and holds me tighter, "Check for yourself you'll find no hollow hole I can't even leave this body. To tell you I've been here for 2 years, but Kisuke has been trying to make sure I can use this body. I wanted to see you but anytime I asked I seemed to have more training put on me."

I became angrier, "Kisuke is going to die!"

I try to walk past Ulquiorra going to leave my apartment when he grabs my hand pulling me into him so he can grab my waist hugging me close to him and I hear him whisper, "I can't let you out of my sight or hearing range, because I'm afraid all of this is a dream or you'll be taken from me and I'll be left all alone in the darkness."

That's when I feel tears hit my shoulders Ulquirrora is crying. The stoic feelings are useless, but I guess he did say he was human.

I wrap my arms around him all anger that I had disappeared and I whisper loud enough for him to hear me, "I'll never disappear or leave you as long as we live."

An idea hit me since I wanted a little payback and Kenji had to have a check up since his father was a hollow when somehow I got pregnant by him, "Ulquiorra I know you probably just left the asshole's house I have to go there so Kenji can have his reiastu and all checked to make sure that he's still human." He gives me a look I can't read but it had some sadness and anger plus a feeling I couldn't tell. I sigh into his chest, "It's to keep the soul society at bay and that I can keep Kenji in the dark Kisuke made something so he couldn't see ghost or hollows."

Ulquiorra pulled away and looked at me stunned that I had let something like that be done, "It's in his blood why stop it from happening?"

"It hides his spiritual pressure protecting him from hollows and shinigami plus I want a normal life for my little boy no matter his background. He needs it when he was young he was freaked out all the time and hollows always were after him and once or twice believe it or not annacars tried to take him away from me."

The whole time I watched the emotions on his face not really paying attention to what as really passing over his face just that now he doesn't hide them from me, "Even though I'm like this I'll protect you Orihime and our son."

I sigh in content knowing that I can love Ulquiorra and I know he'll be a good father.

"Ulquiorra, I don't care if you want to protect us you better never fucking die on me."

**_Pyro: I don't know if this is the last part of it or if I'll add more_**

**_Orihime:..._**

**_Ulquiorra: Luckly you don't own Bleach it'd be a bit sappy wouldn't it_**

**_Pyro: Yeah whatever anyways If you like this check out my profile and the two stories I'm writing for ulquihime and if your intrested I'm Looking for someone who can help me with my stories message me if your intrested_**


	2. Kenji's Story

**Kenji's Story**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Kenji's POV

I never knew my father. I never knew I had a father.

Whenever I'd bring it up to my mother she'd smile sadly and bring me into her arms more, "He was first to me a bad man but soon later I realized he was someone who believed that he had no life, no freedom, no emotions, and no.. Well you can understand what I'm trying to say," I had nodded and wrapped my arms around my mother who started to cry, "When I had lost him I had cried but as he disappeared I could have sworn I had heard his voice telling me he'd come back for me. Shortly after I got back home I found out I was going to have you, his son. Trust me when your father comes back he'll do some explaining, he'll have lost time to make up, and we'll be a family."

When my mother stopped speaking I held her like a good son would as his mother cried thinking of his missing in action father.

I hate my father for what he has done to my mother. She misses him so much and he has not come back.

I never told her but people like making fun of me because I don't have a father and they do. They just make a circle around me and point finger well chanting that they just make up, practiced, or they an old one. I just pull out the player my mother got me and when they tried to start a fight I dodge easily. My mother told me I shouldn't fight.

I look over to the tree and see the ghost still there attached to the spot to where he had died a horrible death. I wonder if mom sees stuff like him. I'm afraid to tell mom though what if she thinks I'm insane. I hear something screech and fall into the earth close by us making dust float around all of us. Something grab me and right away I go into survival mode like my mom told me happens to people.

First I kick the thing to what I believe is its face. Then I grabbed something that I know isn't an arm but nothing bad I throw them to the tree. After that I point a finger at them and when they're hit with my move Right away the monster changes into a human smiling because they are free, "Thank you."

I smile and nod at the spirit I guess they are like those stories mom makes up and tells me about people that they know, people we don't know, but the name that affects her the most is the name Ulquiorra. Why does that name affect her so much? It's just a name.

I look around and walk back into the school and make a worried face like I didn't know what happened another screech came from outside telling me there's another one. Before I can exit the door that I'm still opening I take a peek outside and see a person killing the monster and I feel like I know the person. I shrug walking into my class room not looking back.

School ended for the day and its time for me to get home to my mother who owns a huge corporation of bakeries yet she doesn't move to a better home truthfully I don't care because the home had belonged to her brother and she had stayed after he had been hit by a car.

I sit in the living room watching an old anime named Yu-gi-oh. When I fall asleep it's only four.

I wake up shaking remembering being in darkness feeling lonely and wanting to see someone when the face flashed through my mind it was my mother.

_Is this what my father feelings right now?_

Í hear my mother run into the room like she felt me shaking, "Baby, what's wrong did you have another nightmare?" I shake my head, "No, but mommy I think dad will come home soon even if he's dead you know like those shinigami that are always checking up on me."

"Do you really believe that?" mom starts crying. I simply nod and hug her tightly.

I know I'm crying but who wouldn't be crying. My son simply nods as he hugs me tight. Kenji is so caring like me but he's so much like his father.

"Mom, I think I'm going back to bed good night." She smiles up at me for my good manners I don't know where they had come from so all I know is I've always been like this.

"Kenji, can you please answer the door?"

So I get up from the couch cracking my back and that on my way there since mom can't see me do so.

I open the door to find a man standing there with shaggy black hair, spring grass green for eyes, the pupils were messed up they were little diamonds, and his clothes were a simple pair of jeans, a black shirt, black running shoes, and a forest green jacket.

He seems to be looking at me as well, "Umm…. I must have the wrong place. Is this were Orihime Inoue lives?"

I look at him like he's an idiot, "Yes, it is where Orihime Inoue lives."

"Do you live here as well?"

I look at him like he's an idiot, "Yes, I do live here. Orihime Inoue is my mother."

His face looks sad, "Oh… How old are you?"

I sigh shaking my head in my hands, "What's with the questions? If you need to know I'm almost 10."

His face looks shocked, "So your…."

"Mom, there's a freak at the door." I didn't mean to sound me or anything but this guy is annoying me.

I hear run to the door, I see my mother running through the hall, and the man standing in the hall way with a surprised face not counting mom jumping into his arms. "Oh Ulquiorra it took you longer than suspected but your here again."

I looks at the man that my mother is hugging and had called Ulquiorra, "Mom, who is this guy?"

"Oh yeah I guess I told you nothing about your father huh." I nod, "Well Kenji this is your father Ulquiorra Ceifer and Ulquiorra this is your son Kenji."

Ulquiorra looks at mom then me, "My son...?" He has a baffled look on his face with another emotion on his face.

Mom starts to blush and nods her head well looking at her hands. I know part of why she looks like that is because she is worrying and hasn't seen him in forever feeling. She points to the game room and I walk in what she doesn't know is I have the speaker of the computer in the living room on so I can listen in.

Mom starts yelling real loud about shit I don't understand. When she stops I sigh and I hear her practically confess her love to him and say something about a strawberry.

Then mom goes silent and I hear the man's voice become very emotional, "Oh Orihime," I'm shocked a little bit, "Please shut up. I love you and that's the reason why I let myself be turned human by Kisuke." I cringe a little bit at the name of the green hat guy that loves to poke me with needles and put me through pain when he pushes my mother out the door to examine me.

"Wait, you're human...?"

"Check for yourself you'll find no hollow hole I can't even leave this body. To tell you I've been here for two years but Kisuke has been trying to make sure I can use this body. I wanted to see you but anytime I asked I seemed to have more training put on me."

I feel the air become heavier with malice and guess mom has another reason to kill Kisuke, "Kisuke is going to die!" Huh, I was right that's weird.

I hear try to stomp out of the house and I know Ulquiorra had grabbed her and thought he was whispering a bit louder than he thought, "I can't let you out of my sight or hearing range, because I'm afraid all of this is a dream or you'll be taken from me and I'll be left all alone in the darkness."

Mom whispers loud enough for him to hear me, "I'll never disappear or leave you as long as we live."

An idea hit me since I wanted a little payback and Kenji had to have a check up since his father was a hollow when somehow I got pregnant by him, "Ulquiorra I know you probably just left the asshole's house I have to go there so Kenji can have his reiastu and all checked to make sure that he's still human. It's to keep the soul society at bay and that I can keep Kenji in the dark Kisuke made something so he couldn't see ghost or hollows."

Only if she knew that I can see them but I can fight them as well.

"It's in his blood; why stop it from happening?"

"It hides his spiritual pressure protecting him from hollows and shinigami plus I want a normal life for my little boy no matter his background. He needs it when he was young he was freaked out all the time and hollows always were after him and once or twice believe it or not annacars tried to take him away from me."

I shudder at the feeling of the hollow looking man in all white held onto my throat trying to kill me

"Even though I'm like this I'll protect you Orihime and our son."

I hear mom sigh in content this Ulquiorra guy doesn't sound so bad after all. Maybe he'll be a good father.

"Ulquiorra, I don't care if you want to protect us you better never fucking die on me."

I laugh in my room knowing they cant' hear me man mom has such a foul mouth sometimes.

Still wonder what she's going to do to Kisuke.


	3. What makes him, him

**_What makes him, him_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I had the others do their part but I'm just jumping to Ulquiorra being back with Orihime but it'll be his POV and there may be flashbacks. Remember he just got emotions 2 years before<em>**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra's POV<p>

I almost smile here is Orihime the annoying woman I use to watch when I worked for Lord Aizen who fought her way through to me making me feel things I hadn't remembered for years and to make things better and a bit worse is we have a 10 year old son together. Still Kisuke is so going to get it unless I save his life because no one has seen Orihime truly mad except me. I shiver at the memory.

_Flashback (this is made up so deal) a little over ten years ago._

_I was walking into the woman's room without realizing that she was changing and turning around giving em a good look at her chest not that I haven't seen it before. __Still she got mad at me for not knocking and she also said something along the lines of 'you better not think that since we're together you no longer have a reason to knock.' __To make things worse for myself I did my version of a sigh which pissed her off. So to shorten this a lot more than you need to know of her chasing me silently __around her room and I could hear her mind shouting that she was going to kill me. So I stopped and before I could stop her I was on the ground and she went over bored giving me a good beating, not that I'd tell anyone. Plus I wasn't going to hurt the woman that I care for so I didn't really fight back._

_End of Flashback_

I look at her and smile when she looked confused. I sigh and thank Kisuke for explain what I'm about to do to me. So I get down in front of my woman on one knee and pull out a velvet black looks surprised even more when I look at her and my son smiling as I take her hand and open the box with a flick of a finger that was holding onto it.

"Orihime Inoue will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and life partner well letting me be the best father I can be for our child and hopefully maybe children?"

I see her crying and hold my breathe. I'll have the thank Uraharra for explain what crying like Orihime always does means.

_Flashback to a week before_

_I'm sitting looking at the box that holds the ring that Yourichi had helped me pick out. "Kisuke, what does the ring mean? I mean I love Orihime I told her all the time to make sure that she would always remember." _

_The annoying blonde man that wears that ridiculous green hat laughs, "It's to show others that you love her and she's with you, but there'll still be men who will hit on her." _

_I didn't realize it but I growled right away I blushed not realizing my action and again the man laughs at me._

_"Ulquiorra, don't be embarrassed by your actions and emotions now I know for sure when you were human before your emotions controlled you." _

_I grunt slightly remembering how I died and became a hollow, "Yeah, I died crying because the woman I loved betrayed me and took away my children. Soon later the man that she was sleeping with behind my back came and killed me in my sleep."_

_Kisuke starts to clap his hands like a fool tempting me to hit him like I did for a while after I first showed up here, "You're starting to remember," the last part of his sentence I hear but it was barely over a whisper, "Maybe I should try to have you use my new invention when I'm finished with it." _

_I start to play with the box in my hands again hoping the man would leave me alone. No he decided to annoy me with questions._

_(Italic bold is Ulquiorra's answers well italics are Kisuke)_

_"What will you do if she says no?" _

_**"*sigh* I'd die either if I killed myself or if I simply died on the inside and became the thing I was when I worked for Aizen."**_

_"That's good I guess. What if there's a surprise there for you?" _

_**"What do you mean? Does she know that I'm back?" **_

_The blonde man shakes his head, "No I mean what if she has a kid (he-he Kisuke gave you a hint Ulquiorra WTF) or married (Hey what happened to giving out hints)?" _

_**"If she has a kid I hope that he has had a good life. If she's married than I guess I'll just… Truthfully I haven't thought of that possibility."**_

_ (Another hint is coming up) "Ulquiorra when I talked to Orihime when she came back and she was talking to me about you two and trust me she gave up and told me what was up with you to after a few months of being there. What happens if you got her pregnant?" _

_I froze, 'What if I did get her pregnant? Would she have kept the child? If she would she make sure he would have a good life and that I would love him/her as much as I could?' **"I'd hope he or she is happy and knows that I would love them no matter what. I'd hope that they would forgive me as much as I hope she did and hopefully still does." **__'Wow I'm talking a lot but this is about Orihime so,' I smile slightly at the thought of Orihime with a baby in her hands that would like the both of us._

_"Ulquiorra to explain something to you before you go see Orihime Inoue that woman like Orihime do a lot is cry. No matter what they cry even when their happy. So to tell you if she cries wait a while and pray to god that she isn't doing so because she's mad, but if she's happy her eyes will shine and/or she will have a slight smile." _

_I nod and place the box in my pants pocket wondering when I can see my red haired strong spirited woman again._

_End of Flashback_

My love pulls her hands away from her face and there are her eyes shining and her bright smile pointed at me and I know she'll say yes.

What catches me off guard is that she jumps into my arms screaming, "Oh god I've dreamt of this day. Of course I'll marry you and I bet Kenji will love hearing more about his father and get to know you. As of more children as long as you'll love them as much as I know you'll love Kenji I'll be fine."

I laugh for once the first time Orihime seemed to have heard it which makes me stop and look at her and smile touching her face, "I'm glad you accept me still."

"I feel more than that I still love you Ulquiorra like I whispered when you died I love you and I still do."

I look behind her and smile at my son, "Do you forgive me for not being around? Will you give your old man a chance to be with your mother and get to know you?"

He starts to cry and it shocks me, "You're an idiot dad. You don't' have to ask me but I like that you did. Of course but promise me that I'll get no little sisters anytime soon."

I chuckle, "No promises and how do we know that if we did give you a little sister she wouldn't be like me."

Orihime slaps my arm, "I already dealt with Ulquiorra junior," she said this pointing at Kenji who blushed, "He didn't like showing his feelings scared of what others will think of him and I finally got him out of the habit."

I laugh and ruffle his hair, "So out are the opposite of me. I use to be like your mother always happy when I'm with people I love, easy to trust people, and I fell in love than I got betrayed."

"What do you mean dad/sweetheart?"

I look at them and smile sadly especially my son, "Orihime, you know I can't' say in front of Kenji if you are…"

She snaps her head toward our son and sighs, "We'll explain that to him tomorrow now tell me what you mean."

"Fine but Kenji if this doesn't make sense well you're have to deal with it until we explain everything tomorrow, ok?"

He nods so I start…

"I was a man who was ruled by his emotions. I had married young the king, my older brother was proud of me. Yet I did not know that my wife had been sleeping with my brother behind my back after a few years of being married. We didn't have divorce back then so my wife and I stayed together. I remember walking up to her vibrant hair and how our 10 year son who looked a lot like me would always try to stay by my side but then I was sent to war against Persia. When I got back I walked into my room where I knew my wife would be but did not expect when I saw her in bed with my brother.

I had kicked her out of our room and had her in the room next to mine. My son had tried to explain something to me but I never listened I should have. The day after my son grew tired of trying to explain. Later in a month after my return my brother snuck into my room and killed me. He was able to because I was a deep sleep from crying myself to sleep." I start to cry remembering what I found out well staying with Kisuke, "She didn't' want to be with my brother she didn't' even like him or trust him. She didn't ask him to be with her and she didn't' want me dead. That's what my son was trying to tell me."

Kenji got up when I looked at him with eyes that asked to let me say more to his mother that I didn't want him to hear so he left.

Orihime hugged me and stroked my hair, "There's more that's why Kenji left." I nod knowing she wasn't asking but I still did the action.

I sigh after I get control of myself (Kenji still has the mic on the computer turned on just to tell you now), "Orihime do you believe in second chances?" I watch as she nods, "Well that's what I think this is. My wife was raped and beaten by my brother. My son was beaten and soon after I was killed so was my son. Orihime, do you want to know something I found out while at Kisuke's and I do not believe this is a lie?" Again she simply nods, "You and Kenji were my wife and son. I had a feeling when I first say you that I knew you from somewhere but being myself I pushed myself away. My wife from the life before I was turned into a hollow had orange hair and was our village's healer. In this life you have the same hair and eyes, but you have a gift that helps you heal better than you did before. I just hope that my brother is not reborn." I shiver at the memory, "When I became an annacar I had a version of something that I wanted to be someone who felt nothing like my brother and the tear marks were a reminder even if I didn't remember that emotions were pointless." I smile and take Orihime's hands in my own, "Orihime, you are my woman in any life no matter what. I love you and every time we meet I become more in your debt."

She laughs and hugs me, "What do you mean Ulquiorra? Did I save your life from my father?"

I stiffened, "Yes, you did your father was going to kill me because my brother was a tyrant and murder. He had killed your mother and you ran in front of me before he swung his sword down you yelled in his face, 'Father you beat him enough he didn't even fight back. Just because his father is evil doesn't mean he is.' So your father left trusting your words and before I passed out and you took care of me. I said or more whispered, 'Don't you ever change.'" Orihime smiled, "I believe this for some reason and I guess I haven't changed."

Again I smile I haven't smiled like this since before I went off to Persia and Orihime was my wife and Kenji was my son we were together and she told me that I was going to have another child.

I kissed her on the lips and pulled her up, "Well I think we go to bed. Don't you think."

Orihime laughs and pulls me to her and now our room. "Lucky for you after I got this place I bought clothes that I knew would fit you."

I laugh and pull her to me, "Who says I want to wear pajamas?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyro: You can think whatever you want about what happens next they go to bed or whatever. Ulquiorra wears pjs or doesn't personally I don't' care.<em>**

**_Ulquiorra: Annoying trash_**

**_Pyro: *Eyes on fire and hair turns into snakes* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PIECE OF NOTHING?_**

**_Orihime: *Sighs and saves his life* Sorry but you forgot to tell the people reading that you do not own Bleach only Kenji_**

**_Pyro: I wrote that in the summary so why should I do that now. You only did that to save that things life._**

**_Ulquiorra: *Somehow afraid not showing it* OH be quiet and write another chapter_**

**_Pyro: I do have other stories I need to update you know Ugh be glad that people like this story and want more. Oh before I forget I have a question for my readers:_**

**_What should Orihime do to Kisuke? I haven't thought of something simply evil that you'd do to someone who isn't' a sibling so can anyone give me an idea?_**

**_Also please Review and tell me what you thought_**


	4. Wedding

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pyro: Hey guys I'm updating this story what do you think of Ulquiorra's past name or is it dumb if you know better greek names please tell me<strong>_

_**Orihime: Pyro does not own Bleach or any of the characters except Kenji**_

* * *

><p>'Thoughts'<p>

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_Orihime's POV_

"_Uron, there you are," I wave to see a man with black hair standing at the end of a cliff smiling or at least to what I believe he is from the happiness that I helped him receive from life by giving birth to children for him and just him._

"_Hanna, what are you doing out here?"_

_I smile throwing my arms around his neck kissing him, "Oh Uron I have such great news? Do you want to hear them?"_

_He nods, "Of course I would love to hear what my wife has to say."_

"_Husband, what do you think of adding another room or 2 to our wing of the castle?"_

_He smiles at me, "We're having another baby?"_

"_Yes, the doctor said it maybe twins."_

I snap awake smiling.

"Today is the day."

I never thought that I would ever get married to Ulquiorra but here I am only a few months after he came back to me and our son. Kenji is somewhat excited to have his father with us again. He had dreamt of this day since he was a child and now here he is but only 8 years are left of that childhood. I have yet to tell Ulquiorra though that I'm pregnant with his child yet again.

I walk into the living room to see Tatsuki and my other girlfriends smiling at me. Ulquiorra is sitting at the island that connects the two rooms drinking tea with raspberry and honey added to it.

"Hi, guys what you are doing here because I believe I told you guys no parties and if so I'd kill you all."

They laugh and Ulquiorra walks over to hug me tightly but not enough to do anything but enough to show me that he's here for real.

"So Orihime, this is the 1 that got you prego," I look at Tatsuki who had grown her hair out a bit like my own.

I nod and hug Ulquiorra, "He had been in something a bit like a coma if you get what I'm saying."

Rukia, Rangiku, and Nel look at their feet knowing perfectly well what had happened from what I had told them.

"Oh Ulquiorra, may I speak with you privately real quick?"

He nods and I take him to what has become our room, "Ulquiorr,a I have great news? Do you want to hear them?"

'Why do I feel like I've used these words in this context again?'

"What news would that be Onna?"

"I'm pregnant!"

I start to laugh when he sweeps me off my feet spinning in a circle, "THAT'S GREAT NEWS ORIHIME!"

I look over at the door when he sets me down to see my friends smiling at us.

"What's with all the laughing and smiling? I mean come on -Emotions is smiling."

"Hey, leave my husband alone and trust me he has a lot of emotions they're just not put verbally."

They start to laugh and Ulquiorra lifts an eyebrow, "Onna, must you tell them something like that?"

"Yes, anyways I've heard of what they have to say."

He groans, "I must go and get my suit I'll see you at the altar Orihime," and he whispers in my ear, "And then I'll make sure you don't' get any sleep tonight."

I giggle as I watch him walk out of the house.

"Oh god," I don't know how long I've been pacing around my dressing room, but it must have been an hour or two.

Rukia, Neliel, Momo, and Rangiku grab a hold of me pushing me into a chair for they can do my hair and make-up. They try to calm me down and they did a pretty good job at it. They pull out my dress that is long and flowing. I didn't like it that much because it showed my figure off but I knew Ulquiorra would be going insane in his head so I thought, 'what the hell I might as well.'

I hear Ichigo start yelling on and on about something but I ignore him pretending that he doesn't exist. It's better that I don't look at my childhood crush, but the only reason why I liked him because I needed a void in my heart to be filled.

Look in the mirror as the final touches are added we hear a knock at the door to see Senna walk into the room.

I jump up and hug her, "It's so good to see you again Senna it's been far too long."

"Yea, I know that Orihime, but once I heard from some nobodies told me you were going to get married I just had to leave the rift for a little bit to see how beautiful you've become and see who the lucky guy is."

"Oh his name is Ulquiorra Ceifer."

She looks at me confused, "Ceifer as in the arrancar who had the worst past out of all of them?"

"Yes, I think I might have accidently brought him back a while ago."

"Of course you did. Orihime you have so much power trust me I know I saw your past life from a nobody that was a friend of yours."

I smile and thank Rangiku for making my make-up water proof, "I know I've been having dreams."

"Well that's because Uron was for a while the only person you had as Hanna."

I drop down but Nel and Rangiku caught me, "So I was right they were flashbacks."

"Yup. Look Orihime smile you are about to marry the father of your child."

I start to blush as I touch my stomach and try to look at it, "Yeah about that he's the father of my children."

Rukia is the first person to speak, "Orihime, you're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"I don't know really," I start to play with my hands.

"Oh how many times have you and him been you know?" she elbows my arm not so she wouldn't be close to my stomach.

I look away but I know they saw my blush and Rukia laughs, "So that's why you didn't got to work for a week or 2 because you 2 were."

I hit her on the head, "Hey, at least even when I'm doing that I send in all of my work and make sure that I checkup to see what I need to do."

"That explains why your boss wasn't lost."

I nod and look at the time just as Karin walks in smiling, "Its time you guys better get lined up."

Ulquiorra's best man is Grimmjow like Ulquiorra he just appeared as a human and Nel wanted to be human so I tried a new technique on her. After him is Chad who married Tatsuki, Ishida, Stark, and lastly Renji.

My maid of honor is Tatsuki then its Rangiku, Nel, Rukia, and Harribel.

Walking me down the aisle is Kisuke since my father or my beloved brother Sora could walk me down the aisle.

I look to down by me to see my son Kenji with the rings. Even though he's 10 he wanted to do this so he could do something for his mother and father.

I hear the music start to play and I watch as my friends start to walk down the aisle to their places. When its my turn to walk down the aisle I start to worry but I remember my first wedding or something like that. So I let Kisuke take my arm even though he's sporting a few bruises from my boys getting a little pay back but I have yet to get mine, maybe one of my old recipes.

"_Uron, you are the best husband already and we've only been married a few hours."_

_He laughs as he takes my hands into his own, "Of course, Hanna. You are to be treasured as the princess that you are."_

_I laugh as I hug and kiss him slowly pulling him to my room._

I smile as I reach Ulquiorra and Kisuke 'gives me away.'

The preacher goes on and on and when it's time for vows we say our I dos and Kenji gives us our rings.

(_**I don't know how receptions go the same goes for weddings and I've been to a few in my lifetime.**_)

The reception is wonderful. We had cut the cake and now it's time for speeches.

First Grimmjow stands up to do his speech, "When I first met Ulquiorra I didn't like him and even after knowing him for years I still didn't' like him, but after he met Orihime I realized that Ulquiorra was 1 of the best people to have at your side when you needed help. He is my best friend and I thank him for being there for me. I hope you and Orihime live together for years to come and have pure happiness."

Everyone claps and Grimmjow sits down on the other side of Ulquiorra and Tatsuki is the next person to stand up for her speech.

"I've known Orihime since we were little kids. I remember going over to her place and playing make believe. We would tell each other our ideal guy and I may not remember much about her ideal guy, but what I know about Ulquiorra is that he fits her ideal guy perfectly. I'm glad that she's grown up so much that she was able to find a guy who loves everything about her and doesn't have a problem with who she is. Orihime and Ulquiorra may see to be the opposite but they are perfect for each other and I'm glad that you 2 found each other. To Their happiness," Everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink except me.

Everyone that was a man of honor or a maid of honor stood up and said a lot of the same thing.

Ulquiorra stands up for his speech and for everyone to see he looks down at me and our son who's sitting between us and he smiles, "I'm glad that so many of our friends could come today and that they have such good things to say about us. I'm glad that I was able to find Orihime again and to know that we have such a terrific son. I'm proud to know that they worked so hard to make a life for themselves, but I'm here now and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that their work didn't' go to waste. I'm also proud to tell you all," he takes my hand and helps me stand, "that Orihime is pregnant." Our friends cheer for us, "I plan to spend what is left of my life with my children and my beautiful bride."

I smile at my husband as he goes to sit down and he gives me a kiss.

I stay standing with the microphone, "As Ulquiorra told you I'm pregnant but only a few weeks. I'm also glad to see so many of our friends here. I know a lot of you are waiting for the first dance and that is soon to come. I'm not going to repeat what my husband said, but I know a few of you are wondering how Ulqui and I met. Ulquiorra had saved my life from a gang, but there was still people after me so he brought me to the place where he was staying with his friends. At first I will agree with Grimmjow I was annoyed with how emotionless Ulquiorra was and he was annoyed with how I wore my heart on my sleeve and showed my emotions. I hated being there even though it was for my own safety. I stayed in my room and I never left not even when I wanted to because a few the people staying there scared me. Ulquiorra stuck by my side when he would get me out of my room to watch over me. When he would be close to me I would watch his face and slowly I learned to watch his eyes because Ulquiorra was raised not to show emotions. As he slowly broke my wall I built around my heart I did the same for him." I smile at him as he smiles back, "As that happened we grew closer and he seemed to find his heart. A lot of you know what happened since Kenji is here. When the people after me found me and tried to kill me he got me out of the house at the right time. I thought he was dead, but he remembered me talking about a few of my friends and people I know. So he found my friend Kisuke. Ulquiorra had amnesia, but he was in an accident when he was passing Uraharra's shop and was brought in. I had come in that day to get some candy for Kenji well he was in school. Ulquiorra heard my voice and had a case of deja-vu. He picked at his memories until he broke down the wall that was hiding his memories and he soon realized that he knew me and he had to find me to apologize for pushing me away and to get me out of the house before the gang that was after me could get me. Kisuke told me where I lived and that's where he finds out that he had a son and I was still waiting for him even though I didn't think I would ever see him again. The rest of the story of us you know. Thank you for coming."

I sit down and Kenji leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek and he hugs his father. When he lets Ulquiorra go he leans over and gives me a kiss on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and lastly lips.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the newlyweds to get on the dance floor for the first dance of the night," the DJ snaps us out of our own little world.

Ulquiorra sticks out his hand and I take it so he can lead me to the dance floor. I don't know how long we dance but before long I feel someone tug on my dress. I look behind me to see Kenji looking shy so I laugh and pull him into a hug. Ulquiorra leans down and hugs us both.

Ulquiorra laughs, "I would pick you up but I think you might be to big for me to do that."

Kenji starts to pout and I smile, "I would but your sibling wouldn't like that."

I touched my stomach and he looks at it and follows my lead and touches it, "My… sibling… is in there?"

I smile at him, "Yes, your little brother or sister is growing inside of me."

He laughs and runs off to do whatever. I look over at Ulquiorra to see him smiling at where his son ran off to.

He looks at me and frowns, "Am I doing a good job at being a father? Will I be a good one to our baby as well?"

"Ulquiorra, you're a wonderful man so you're going to be a wonderful father."

At the end of the reception everyone said their congratulations and I was so busy during the whole thing I realized that Ichigo wasn't at the reception or anywhere else since his freak earlier today when Senna arrived.

The girls finally came up and hugged me and they even hugged Ulquiorra who was caught by surprise.

"Why so surprised Ulquiorra you are now part of our little family?"

He smiles at me and pulls me to him, "I just didn't' expect it so early into the marriage."

I laugh at him as I hold my sons hand, "Whatever you say."

I see the guys walk over to us and I give them hugs and they shake Ulquiorra's hand.

Ishida gave Ulquiorra the stink eye which Chad caught and elbowed him, "Just don't hurt her."

I roll my eyes and I catch Ulquiorra doing the same.

Ulquiorra stares at Ishida, "I don't plan to Quincy."

Before a fight can break out I hear a hollow's cry. I touch my stomach out of reflex remembering how I died when I was Hanna. I lean into Ulquiorra and hide my face in his chest.

Ishida, Chad, and Renji nod and run towards the direction of the cry. Grimmjow sighs as does Ulquiorra. I look over to see Nel walk over to Grim.

"Grimmy, are you alright?"

"Yes, love," he smiles slightly at his fiance.

When they leave we walk to our car to go home.

When we reach home we walk inside. Kenji runs up to his room to pack for his stay at Tatsuki's and Chad's place. While Ulquiorra and I get packed for our honeymoon. I can't to have my personal alone time with my husband where we can catch up even more on the 10 years we missed together.


End file.
